Lyonessa Dawntracker
THIS IS A TESTER PAGE. UNDER CONSTRUCTION *balancing a bone under her nose* Look Congo! I be a troll, mon! - Lyonessa Lyonessa is an playful huntress who lives a feral, at times exasperating, life in Sen'jin Village with her husband Congo. She explores the wilderness, helps Congo with some of his voodoo rituals, dreams of grand adventures and takes dawn walks through the forest with her prized pet Harlequin. She wonders about the possibility of surviving relatives now and again but as her parents never told her anything she assumes she is the last Dawntracker. 'What's in a name?' Pronunciation of her name: LION-ESS-A || Congo's nickname: Pet 'Physical Description & Trivia' *Her elven skin is deeply tanned. *She has a small speckle of freckles across her nose which she hates. *She is shorter than most blood elves and a little 'plumper'. She never gets any nasty comments outside of blood elf zones about her few added pounds but the blood elves do call her fat, sometimes to her face. When she was living in Zeb'Nowa, and spending most of her time in the wild, she was very underweight. It wasn't until Congo gave her a slice of a Delicious Chocolate cake (she never had eaten sweet food until then) that she discovered that food could be pleasurable, seeing his wife's joy in eating such a basic thing Congo made it a habit stuffing his little wife with sweet foods whenever he could - as a result she is now overweight, but doesn't complain as Congo loves her squishy curves. *Her thick curtain of hair is the colour of midnight blue and is a small braid intertwined with shells and feathers resting behind her right ear. At times she ties the heavy mass up in a ponytail with a red hairpiece and keeps long bangs on both sides of her face. *Her eyes are deep jade green though they were more blue as a child. *She smells faintly of her homemade mageroyal soap. *She does not wear makeup yet she does wear tribal face paint when the occasion calls for it and depending on what she does or how long it goes sometimes it's hard to remove the dried paint so there can be traces of paint flecks on her face and body from time to time. *The large ring on her left hand (it looks like it's carved out of bone.) *She has a slight Zandali accent. * She has a very large voodoo symbol tattooed down her back. It starts at the base of her neck then fans out over her back and tapers to a swirly point at the back of her left thigh. It’s Congo’s masterpiece. * She often sports some nasty looking bruises, and at times sore looking large bite marks, mostly on her shoulders, legs, arms and neck. She no longer notices these but they are the aftermath of her love play with Congo but they can make her look like she's been in a brutal bar fight. ((What can I say Congo's inner cannibal comes out to play when they get their sexy-time on.)) *When she is with Congo she always has a perpetual blush on her cheeks. 'Personality & Mannerisms' *Lyonessa prefers to play down her hunter skills but she is known as a superb forest fighter. *She loves wearing comfy troll clothing and relaxing with her husband in Sen'jin village. *Despite having formerly attained a position in a noble military clan she has very feral, and at times flighty, mannerisms. Congo is partly to blame here as he has become a heavy influence over her. *She has a deep affection for the wilderness and is known to have scalped a man for killing a critter in front of her. *She is only her honest and unguarded self when she is free in the wilds with Congo, away from the confines of heavily populated areas, were she is good-humored, relaxed and lively. *She does not like strangers and will only travel with strangers only when forced to do so. She speaks infrequently when in this situation and will speak only in short sentences (except to Congo who she chews off his ears with her chatterboxing.) *As a defense against the mass prejudice of blood elves’, that they're spolit insane magic sucking evil creatures, Lyonessa has become a fierce jingoist, believing that the only people she can truly trust is her own kind. The only time you will see her attack a blood elf is if she is forced to choose between the Darkspear trolls or blood elves – her loyalty will forever lay with the trolls now she is with Congo. *She love rain and her mood is more buoyant when she is walking around in rain. *She is fiercely protective of her pets and will harm anyone who tries to harm them. *She gets shy when people ask her intimate questions about the mechanics of being married to a troll. 'Biography' 'Childhood : Family Years ' Lyonessa was born during the second war in Quel'Thalas. As the direct descendant of the high elven military clan, Dawntracker, Lyonessa was born to be a military genius. The only child of two skilled rangers Anir and Lona Dawntracker, of the Elven Ranger Corps, Lyonessa’s childhood was filled with violence and turmoil as she watched her family fight with a bow against Orgrim Doomhammer’s fire demented orc troops. Being raised during a war meant she had to mature at a rapid rate; she was taught the basic self-defence training as soon as her child self could absorb the information. There was no time for childhood fun. She was told every day the orcs were a violent and vicious race, crazed on magic and the Alliance was weak and lacked the right leadership and discipline, skills the elves prided themselves on. Even though Doomhammer failed Lyonessa developed a deep mistrust of the bloodthirsty orcs and the Alliance (especially humans) and to this day instantly shifts into a battle ready stillness when one was near. During the after math of the second war Lyonessa had to endure the very frustrating and scary task of reacquainting herself with her parents. Her mother, Lona, lost her twin in the recent war and was never quite the same so it was up to her father, Anir, to teach ' Lyonessa of the kinder things life had to offer. Anir’s consent determination to get to know his daughter proved to be Lyonessa’s saving grace. Like clockwork he would wake his little daughter up before dawn and take her to one of his favourite fishing spots. Always shy of others Lyonessa would often hide behind her father if they bumped into someone. Worried about her behaviour Anir would fill the awkward silence with fun and amusing facts about the local fauna and wildlife as well as stories of his mischievous adventures as a child in the forest (Lyonessa could never quite picture her father as a young playful boy but loved hearing his voice so she never asked questions she wanted to ask.) Dawn became her favourite time of the day, she never had to worry about the pressures of needing to talk, since her daddy was always talking, and she fell in love with stillness of the sleeping forest and watching the little beasties wake up as the sun rose. The peace and quiet fishing brought into her life was bliss. As her love for their fishing expedition became more apparent Anir made sure he took her to new and diverse terrains. It was during a trip near the forbidden zone Teldrassil that Lyonessa saw the distressing sight of a tiny Duskstalker cub drowning off the shore line. Seeing his daughter was clearly distressed Anir jumped into the ocean, in his full military garb, to rescue the wretched creature. After much superfluous fuss (and after Anir had to give his tiny daughter his spare dry shirt as a make shift bed for the cub) Lyonessa declared that this is the bestest cub in the whole wide world. Much to her father’s disgust (since Anir was never one to bond with animals) ‘Harlequin’ became the newest member of the prestigious Dawntracker clan that day. Lyonessa’s new found pleasure in the wilderness did lead her astray some days. There was an unfortunate instance where she got hopelessly lost in Eversong Woods , she left Harlequin back at home that day and started to miss him terribly and instead of paying attention where she was going she ventured deeper into the thicket until she was truly lost. Strating to recall the rumours of the forest trolls that lived on the outskirts of the woods she started to get panicky and a little scared so she started to run in the direction she thought Silvermoon City was located only to trip over a fallen branch. She sprained her ankle and scuffed up palms, now the young elf was terrified and sore. Alone and hurt she huddled in a ball and cried the tears she was holding back on. Without hearing him approach Lyonessa was suddenly engulfed in the warmest, strongest arms she ever felt and lifted high off the ground. Still a little fearful but somehow safer then she felt a few moments ago she sheepishly raised her watery eyes and gazed deep into electric blue ones. A troll had found her. He smelled of smoky fires and had the most amazing colored skin. Hearing only rumours that there were different kinds of trolls, different to the nasty Amani forest trolls she saw from time to time, she was semi sure she was in the arms of one of these different types, still she was unsure if this one was her enemy or friend. She was frightened to death at the sight of this troll who she was certain it was going to eat her at any moment, since that's what the Amani trolls threatened they'd do to her when they almost caught her once when she was very young. However belonging to a noble family she knew better then to scream in this strangers face, troll or not. With her limited knowledge of magic (not even rank one Arcane Torrent), she didn’t want to come across rude and upset the giant man(?) by attacking, so instead she bit down on her fear and tried to explain she was lost and hurt. After a extended pause she think he muttered her hair looks like a boys which didn't make sense at all! (( When Congo found Lyonessa, she had no idea about the troll wars, the different tribes of trolls, nor that his Darkspear tribe had allied with the horde (or that Blood Elves had also become neutrally allied with the Horde for that fact.) On reflection, later in life, she thinks it’s because her father still wanted his little girl to have less of a military exposure in her childhood now that the second war was over. )) Congo, the troll, heared Lyonessa's hi-cupping cries a mile away so he followed the sound till he found her. Bewitched by what he found he needed to take care of its exposed cuts ASAP because this little thing was doing something weird to his heart and general senses so he took her soft little hands, cut plams up, in one of his hand and licked the wounds (Lyonessa was too shocked to be grossed out over Congo’s administrations.) Being a practitioner of voodoo, Congo knew her injuries were not dangerous however he wanted to have this little pet to always be safe so feelin' what he was feelin' and knowin' what he knew, he thought blood-healing would help, so he cut his large forefinger and pushed the bloody digit into Lyonessa’s mouth while muttering to the tiny pet that it would help. Not knowing the bond this would cause between them nor the insights Congo would have over her now, Lyonessa, as lady like as she could in such a situation, licked the blood and swallowed. She healed instantly as well as felt a little flushed, gosh she missed her home! After Congo made her promise she would never, ever, tell anyone he used blood-healing on her, he returned her to an inn near Silvermoon (tension was still too palatable between the elves and the trolls to venture into the city itself.) Memorized by the giant troll and wanting him to remember her (she knew she would never forget him) Lyonessa gave the troll her sparkly necklace (it was so tiny Congo clipped it around his wrist as a bracelet instead.) Without really saying a word he stared hard at his pet, bowed, and then he was gone. He left such an impression that Lyonessa developed a wild crush on the stranger and she also developed a soft spot for trolls from that point on. It was later on that she discovered his name was Congo and he was once a powerful voodoo witch doctor & ritual tattooist but defected to the horde during the troll wars and pledged to never use voodoo again and instead practiced the more accepted druidism. 'Teen Years: Burning Legion ' When Lyonessa was a teenager the scourge invaded Quel'Thalas. She was separated from her family as she was forced to flee her birth city. Her Father paid a neighbour a large sum of gold to smuggle her safely out of Silvermoon City and to hide her on the safer shores of Sunstrider Isle. Instead she was taken to the foothills of Amani Pass (Hatchet Hills) where she was abandoned (the villain only wanted her father’s money.) Alone and frightened she was found but a local recluse, an elderly forest troll named Trakx who was too old to be caught up in another senseless war to care who was friend or foe. Trakx witnessed the shameless act and took pity on the terrified young woman and welcomed Lyonessa into his home. Too worried about her family Lyonessa forgot about past prejudices and in doing so found an unlikely safe haven within the Zeb'Nowa tribe. Meanwhile her family joined forces with more elven rangers and stationed themselves near the ruined Lordaeron palace gardens to wait for resources so they could fight back. It was there that the dread death knight Arthas returned to Lordaeron. Her family didn't stand a chance as Arthas, a long with Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas Windrunner, came upon the group and made quick work of her brethren. Lyonessa saw the devastation the scourge could bring first hand as she searched for the remains of her family amongst the ashes managing to salvage her mother's bow and her father’s ring - eternal souvenirs of her orphancy. Unsure what to do with herself, and not trusting the walls of Silvermoon City to keep her safe, she returned to Zeb’Nowa. 'Teen Years: Growing Pains' Growing up with the emotional scars of having witness two wars and growing up without the strict guidance, love and discipline of a family, Lyonessa grew into a feral loner. She started shunning all respectable social behavior and preferred the company of only her, now giant, Duskstalker Harlequin and her grumpy forest troll housemate Trakx. The Zeb'Nowa tribe did as best as they could, to raise an elf as one of their own, but it was hard for most Forest Trolls to acknowledge her presence; generational prejudice runs both ways and more often then not the forest trolls were cruel and mean towards her, sometimes hostile. As a result Lyonessa spent a lot of time growing up in the wild. This wild lifestyle made her excel in outdoor survival skills, such as tracking and laying traps. She became a stalker in the wild, living on her knowledge of wilderness survival that her father passed down during their dawn walks. She became deeply in tune with nature, and learnt to master the beast master’s call. The greatest of the forest beasts couldn’t resist her call when she was in need of them; the rarest often stayed by her side as life guardians. Lyonessa developed into a superb forest fighter and honed a zealous marksman skill with her mother's bow. It was also in those early years that she felt a presence always watching over her (she swore someone was 'checking up' on her each day but could never explain it, well not at this stage.) Not one to believe in the holy light she couldn’t help but feel that the forest spirits looked kindly on her and offered her spiritual protection, this unsubstantiated protection allowed her to take risks so she started to live her life a little more recklessly. 'Adulthood' In her first years of adulthood, on a humid afternoon deep in the forest Lyonessa first picked up on cat tracks. The biggest tracks she ever saw! Using her now excellent tracking skills she followed the tracks for days, sometimes she was sure the tracks were following HER ''(she swore she heard a purrr on the breeze when ever she bathed,) but knowing this couldn't be the case Lyonessa continued the pursuit. Her pursuit paid off at the end of the fourth day, there basking in the sun, was the largest jungle cat she had ever seen (Harlequin was a massive cat but this creature was so large it almost couldn't be real.) Always wanting a playmate for Harlequin Lyonessa set up her frost traps, chose her concussion arrow and took aim. As always her aim was true, she nicked the large beast in the thigh but he tame pet spell wouldn't work! After trying again and again she realized that this pet was so great and mighty that it could never be tamed, and then it moaned! Distressed over injuring such a powerful cat Lyonessa forgot all her survival skills and ran up to the great moaning (moaning?!) animal. Leaning over the shuddering beast Lyonessa was distracted by something that sparkled deep in its soft (its fur was so incredibly soft!) furry paw, upon closer inspection (she had to squish her face right in close to its massive paw that was almost the size of her head!) she discovered her childhood necklace. When the great cat peaked at what the soft little bit was staring at he muttered a swear word and started to shift. The Cat was morphing in front of her eyes! ''O.M.G!! When the final transformation was complete Lyonessa’s shocked eyes were staring into slightly annoyed electric blue ones. It was Congo! I can’na believe ya shot at me pet Blinking, still not sure she was not dreaming all this Lyonessa dreamily reached out (Congo’s eyes flared with anticipation) and then she pinched him, hard! After almost losing her hearing from Congo’s roar of outrage she had to face the facts that this was not a dream and she was kneeling down in front of one pissy troll. Not wanting Congo to remain in a bad mood and regaining her sense to realize his thigh was still bleeding from where she shot him, she asked if there was anything she could do to help, while also apologizing, saying hi and semi freaking out .... It kind of came out like… ‘omgcongo!hirememberme?ihadnoidea,yourleg!omghowcanIhelp....’ Raising a wicked eyebrow Congo told her exactly, in great detail, what she could do to help. Being still an innocent and blushing so strongly she felt like she was on fire she told him she was '''''NOT going to do that and to choose something else or she is walking away. Giving her a feint pained look he told her if she wasn't gracious enough to make him feel better that way the other way was to let him taste a little of her blood as blood sacrifice, however small, aids healing. Remembering how he gave her a little of his blood years ago Lyonessa complied and cut her finger and held it up. Staring deeply into her Congo meaningfully sucked the blood off her finger. Not realizing what she done, in voodoo culture the two were now blood bonded, in other words married.... /gulp 'Blood-sworn: Congo' Being such a powerful druid and having ancient knowledge of healing, Congo never did need blood to aid his healing. He instead knew the time was right to wed and bed what was naturally his.He had been watching over Lyonessa for what seemed like a lifetime, at times impatiently, waiting for her to mature to an age that she could handle his lifestyle and him /wink. Having fallen madly in love with the daft man when he rescued her all those years ago Lyonessa didn't get overly upset the way Congo wedded her, after all she had no family to tell or friends to share in the happy news ,she just really really wanted flowers at her wedding and he should have at least ASKED her first. After Congo 'sealed the deal' so to speak he escorted her back to Trakx’s hut to pack her belongings, she was moving in with him at Sen'jin village and that was that! It turned out to be the best move of her life. Lyonessa is happiest at Sen'jin, she loves everything about it. Not that the trolls there have welcomed her as one of them yet; they still find her a bit odd, but nevertheless, they're pretty much okay with her presence, and she feels at home with them more than she did anywhere else; the jungle trolls are nothing like the forest trolls. At least no one gawks at her now, but that could be because she is always around one of their mightiest men. Speaking of the manliest of men the other reason why she loves being in Sen’jin is because Congo is most at home there and so it gives her a chance to relax with him and play house. Lyonessa loves that she gets to wear comfy troll clothing while in Sen'jin, and Congo gets to drop his druid gear in preference of lose pants and nothing else (Lyonessa loves seeing his muscles so she has no complaints over his under-dress.) Congo is also able to get his voodoo on at Sen'jin which she delights in as she gets to see his more savage side. Voodoo is still banned everywhere but is still performed in secret in some Darkspear villages and as long as her man is enjoying himself who cares if it's 'illegal'. Since Lyonessa likes it at Sen'jin so much, Congo makes sure they visit their home there as often as they can. However being in Sen'jin so much also means that Congo has been gettin' his voodoo on more and more often, so often in fact that his normally striking blue eyes are almost as glowy as a death knights now but Lyonessa finds them sexy so everyone else can be damned what they think about his eyes. The three of them (Harlequin included) are currently exploring the new world after the shattering, learning new skills and enjoying the simpler things in life. 'This Time Last Year' *Congo purchased a giant of a wild orange raptor for her to ride, she knows he finds it hilarious seeing her jiggly butt bounce around trying to ride it but damn the man she would show him she could handle such an animal! *Congo is trying to make her a guild (gods know why) but she is refusing to be in a guild called so she told him to think of another name (secretly she finds his names hilarious.) She kind of likes the idea of being in a guild just with Congo, but there is no way she is going to walk around with the names he has picked out (another is .) *Congo recently purchased Lyonessa a his & hers matching pair of Albino snakes. He thinks it's the greatest idea he has had in a while, she thinks this was the biggest bone-head idea he has had in a while and moved all her fluffy companion pets to a different room to sleep in. They're called Trick (Congo's) & Treat (Lyonessa's) 'Lyonessa: the next chapter' Lyonessa awoke early because of the fuss that was going on outside. Throwing back the skin covering the entrance to her home she was taken aback by how light it was so early in the morning. Hundreds of torches where lit a blaze, the troll men shouting something in the distance. Throwing a blanket around her shoulders and calling Hex, her brown tiger, for companionship she ventured into the village to see what was going on. Scanning the crowds for Congo as she passed she started to get the impression the trolls were... troubled. Odd since she has never seen a troll express such a emotion before let alone on a mass scale as this. Really wishing she could find Congo she tried to see if one of the more friendly trolls would explain what was going on. Most of the women still gave her a wide berth so she avoided that confrontation and headed towards a pack of young male fighters (at least she got some form of communication from them while they ogled her bits.) Tapping one on the shoulder "Vox, what' goin' on mon?" As if on queue Vox's eyes went straight from her face to the area that would have been her chest if it weren't swathed in thick woolen blanket. "Fishing party not returned from the night mon. Elders thinkin' foulness surrounds." "why d'think that?" Vox gives Lyonessa a pity-your-so-dumb look and replies as if she was four. "cause. Da elders say. Ya?!" Knowing that's about as much information as she was going to get she gave a semi polite smile and continued looking for Congo and information. Unable to find either she decided to return home in hopes her husband would return home shortly. Before she could step foot on her doorstep Luu'kai, Congo's best friend's (hukkahn) bloodsworn bride, runs out. By the look of things she has been crying for sometime. "Where da frick ave ya been mon" "Whoa, good mornin' to you too Luu" "I'm serious. The one time I need ja and ja disspoint by not bein' here" Not wanting to point out the injustice of that remark Lyonessa choose her next words wisely. "Was just tryin' to find Congo." For some reason that made Luu'kai burst into hysterical sobs. Tiny alarm bells were starting to clang inside Lyonessa's head. Holding the sobbing troll in a pretty awkward way, Lyonessa tried to calm to girl down. She started to murmur something... "What was that Luu? You gotta speak up" "Ja too late Lyon... too late" As the girl started to sob again those tiny alarm bells morphed into loud blaring warning sirens. "What ja mean "too late"??! Shaking Luu and raising her voice"what do you mean by dat Luu!" Yelling back - "Ja don't ave to yell." littler quieter "Elders sent da war party to find our fishin' brothers. War party boat washed up on da shore just now.... none abaord" whispering "none aboard." With a haunted look Luu'kai looked at Lyonessa. "Our men be on dat boat ja" ((It's been three months since the boat Congo was on washed ashore. It was badly burnt. None of the trolls, including the fishermen have been found dead or alive. Frustrated with the trolls faith that the loa will deliver the men home Lyonessa gathered as much as she could carry on her back (just the basic camping gear) and is hunting down Congo. Her only lead is the burnt boat. Rumors of a Thundering isle arising in the mists have reached her and so she is going to head to the misty island and start tracking there.)) Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf